


Adhara, first of his name

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Series: United States of Multifandom: English Edition [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Dark Sirius Black, F/M, Pureblood Culture, Squib Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The next one will be better.</i>
</p>
<p>(<b>United States of Multifandom. Prompt 27:</b> Alternate reality/universe. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adhara, first of his name

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by someone fluent in the language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know!

There is no magic in him.

Adhara is a little boy, who happens to be a Squib, with his boyish smile, his pretty blue eyes and his Black-like features. He is Sirius when he was eleven, except for the fact he has no magic; no letter from Hogwarts; no future ahead; a stain that must be wipped out.

Bellatrix was livid when nothing came. So livid she locked herself in Andromeda’s old room – never used again, for obvious reasons – and screamed until she fell asleep.

And when she woke up, she went after him.

Adhara. _Their son_.

He was named after another star, like tradition asked; Adhara, the first of his name. Like royalty. Like a king. So many fancy futures Sirius and Bellatrix thought for him! But fate is cruel and gave their son the only destiny they never wanted for him to have.

Because he is just a little boy.

Every time Sirius’s mind remembers him of this hideous fact, he drinks another cup of wine. He wants to drink until he is dead but for now he will be glad if the alcohol stops the screams from entering his ears. Adhara screams for him as Bellatrix kills him. _With no magic, because it will never know what this is!_

The wall will be red in the morning, but who cares? In the morning, Adhara will never exist. His face will be burned from the tapestry so it can be _toujours pur_  and nobody will ever mention him again. The wall can be washed just like their mistakes.

_The next one will be better_ , Sirius thinks, his mind clouded with sorrow and his lips curving with a drunk, satisfied smile, before he passes out on his favorite chair ( _an inheritance from his father)_

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fanfic and read it and... Did not hate? I kind of like the idea of Sirius being all pureblood and marrying Bellatrix, mostly because they are so bad for each other. I believe he would make her crazier and she would make him unstable as a couple, and I love the idea that they would repeat the relationship of Sirius's parents. Bella is a great Walburga, guys.


End file.
